Jack-Tastic
by Serendah Cilis
Summary: What happens when the Jack Frost we all know and love meets another Jack Frost, Death Incarnate. What will they learn? What will the two Jacks discover about each other? Takes place between the manga Jack Frost and ROTG with some other characters thrown in. I own nothing but the plot and the OCs. RATED M FOR A REASON! This IS yaoi! You've been warned. Enjoy.
1. Remembering

It was a cold day in Amityville. There was an unexpected visitor that had the same name as a very famous person. This person just so happens to be Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter. This Jack Frost is famous as well, but not as famous as the Jack Frost of Amityville, Death Incarnate. I bet you want to get to the story now, huh? Well, let's go then! Come on, follow me.

Look, there's Jack, the Spirit of Winter. To make sure we know who we're talking about, we'll call this Jack Jack1 and the other Jack Jack2. That sound good to you? Okay! Like I was saying, Jack1 is flying around, making it snow, when he hears a scream. The scream is from a person fighting a boy that looks like a teenager. He has black hair, green eyes, and an outfit that looks a little like an old torn up school uniform.

"Jack? Please don't kill me! I was just following orders!" the boy screams right before Jack2 rips his head off. Jack1 had flown down to see what was going on, so he got covered in stray blood spatter.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack2 asks Jack1.

"J-J-Jack F-F-Frost," Jack1 stutters.

"No you aren't. I'm Jack Frost, Death Incarnate!" Jack2 said, trying to hide his disbelief.

"I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter," Jack1 says.

"Come with me and prove it," Jack2 says with a sly grin.

"Jack? Where did you go?" a girl shouted. This girl is Noh-a, the Mirror Image.

"I'm over here!" he shouted back, and she came running. "Have you ever heard of this guy? He says he's Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter."

"Oh. My. God! Are you _really_ THE Jack Frost?!" She asks.

"Yes. Please tell your boyfriend here that I'm friendly. I think he wants to kill me," Jack1 says, still a little scared.

"Jack. Be nice!" she says while glaring at the other Jack. "My name's Noh-a. I've never thought that I'd ever get to meet you Mr. Frost."

"What's with the mister? I'm still a teenager myself, you know. Call me Jack."

"'Kay."

"You still haven't proved that you are who you say you are," the second Jack says, obviously pissed to no end.

"What do you want me to freeze?"

"I've seen other students do that trick before! I've got something else in mind. Noh-a, go back to your room," He said. Before Noh-a could protest, the two Jacks were gone. Jack2 had grabbed Jack1's wrist and dragged him away.

In a dark room a long ways away from where they were, Jack2 had Jack1 pinned to the wall. He was holding Jack1's hands up over his head while slipping his other hand under his black tank top. Jack1's hoodie was already discarded on the floor.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" Jack1 questioned.

"Jogging your memory," he replied and kissed Jack1's neck, lightly biting his flesh. His actions were rewarded with a sharp gasp from the ice cold teenager squirming in his grip.

"Jack. What were you to me?" Jack1 asks. Images of him and Jack2 flashing through his mind. He's lying on a bed in one image. On the floor in another. In a few of them, he's pushed up against a wall. About half of them are of him on a counter or table. In all of them, there's a boy, his age with dark hair, red eyes, and pale skin, on top of him. Every picture has a twin image where it's the same situation only different. In the twin images, both of them are naked, their clothes on the floor, and he's got his arms and legs wrapped around the other boy. One hand with fingers tangled in the other's hair. One hand scratching the other boy' back. His toes are curled in all of them. Both he and the other boy are sweating.

Then everything goes dark. After a few seconds, a scene starts in his head. In the scene, they're both breathing as if they've just run a marathon. Jack sees himself laying, curled up, on top of the boy, eyes half shut and dazed with lust. He asks, "Why do they call you 'Death Incarnate'? The incarnation of death shouldn't have a heart." He looks up at the other boy's confused face. He watches himself lean up and kiss the other boy passionately and say, "You have a heart, Jack. I heard it." With that said, Jack gets pulled back into reality.

"J-Jack," he stutters, now looking at the boy. There's a tear rolling down his face.

"Do you rem-" Jack2 begins, but is cut off with a kiss. The second the two break the kiss, he says, "I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"I can't believe I forgot you."

"It's alright. I knew it was coming. Your mother told me."

"My mother?" Jack1 asks, obviously confused.

"Yeah. She's the Guardian of Complexity," Jack2 says while tracing Jack1's hairline. "The day before you fell into the pond, I had asked her and your father for their consent to ask you to marry me." Jack1 blushed at that comment. Seeing that his lover is going to need some time to take in all the information he just received, he said, "We can stop if you want."

"No. Let's continue," Jack1 says as if he wasn't even phased by the information he just received. "I just remembered how we were before the accident. I didn't remember how it felt."

A mischievous grin played across Jack2's face. "Okay. I'll stop if you want to stop."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Jack1 whispers. He uses his powers to freeze the lock.

Jack2 took only a minute to discard his and his lover's clothes. He trailed kisses from Jack1's collar bone up to his ear. His hands were wandering all over Jack1's body. Once his hand found its way to his nipple, Jack1 gasped.

"Would you like to move to the bed?" Jack2 asked when he felt Jack1 start to squirm beneath his touch.

"Yes," Jack1 replied as he wrapped his arms and legs around Jack2.

"Okay," Jack2 said. He kissed Jack1 as he moved them over to the bed.

Without breaking the kiss, Jack2 gently placed Jack1 on the bed and they just laid there for a few moments. When they broke the kiss, Jack2 grabbed a tube of lotion from his bedside table.

He kissed Jack1 softly and said, "Hold still. This might hurt a little." After he said that, he covered his fingers with the lotion and pushed one finger into jack's entrance. Jack1 gasped at the sudden intrusion. "It's okay, babe. Tell me if you want to stop."

"No. Don't stop," Jack1 said. "It just caught me by surprise." His face was now a deep red with clenched shut eyes.

"Okay. I'll be gentle," Jack2 says in a comforting tone. He started to slowly move his finger in and out of his lover's entrance. After a little while, he added another finger. The new addition got a moan out of Jack1. As he started to scissor his fingers inside Jack1, he took a hold of his frozen lover's dick. Jack's eyes snapped open, with a sharp gasp, only to roll back in pure lust.

"Are you okay?" Jack2 asked, suddenly afraid he had hurt Jack1, as he let go of his dick.

Jack1 whimpered at the loss of contact.

With a grin, Jack2 said, "You like that?"

Jack1 only blushed deeper and nodded.

"Want me to continue?"

"Yes," Jack1 said immediately, looking at his lover with a gleam of longing in his eyes. "I think I'm ready," he whispers seductively in Jack2's ear.

"You sure?" Jack2 asked although he already knew the answer.

"Fuck me till I can't see straight," Jack1 said with a seductive look on his face.

Nothing else needed to be said. Jack2 removed his fingers and replaced them with his manhood, all in one swift motion. That action earned a moan of pleasure out of Jack1. He waited a second to let his lover adjust, then started to move in and out of him until he was slamming into him at full speed. It took Jack2 only one thrust to find the place that made Jack1 see stars.

Both of the boys were now blushing an intense shade of red. Jack1 had his arms and legs around Jack2, digging his nails into his back in an attempt to hold on. They were breathing like they had been running, drenched in sweat. Moaning in pleasure. Jack1 was screaming in ecstasy the entire time. Their eyes were clouded in lust.

"J-Jack…I'm going to," Jack1 stuttered. His breath hitched, and he screamed. As he screamed, he came all over his and Jack2's chests.

Jack2 did the same. Jack1's eyes went wide in surprise. Thinking he hurt Jack1, Jack2 asked, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine. It just caught me off guard," he said as he leaned up to kiss Jack2.

Jack2 gently pulls out of him. He can tell that Jack1 is exhausted. He repositions himself so that he has Jack1 laying right next to him instead of underneath him. Jack1 moves so that he's half laying on Jack2's chest, his head rested over where his heart is. He hears a steady yet strong beat.

"You okay?" Jack2 asks just to be sure.

"I'm more than okay," he replies with a tired smile.

Jack2 wraps his arms around Jack1, kisses the top of his head, and says, "My Snowflake."

Jack1 sits up, looks at Jack2 with a smile, and says, "I'm only yours."

With that said they both fell asleep.


	2. Meltdown

Only a few hours after they had fallen asleep, Jack1's cellphone started to ring. He kept his cellphone in his hoodie pocket because he refuses to acknowledge the lights that North sends out to get them all there for a meeting, scheduled or not. Jack2 just groans at the sound.

"What the hell does North want now?" Jack1 asks out loud as he makes his was over to where his hoodie was laying on the floor. "If it's ANOTHER surprise meeting, I'm going to turn him into an oversized ice cycle," he grumbles before he answers his phone. The second he has it up to his ear he says, "What is it this time, North? And, is it something that the rest of you guys can deal with without me?!"

"It's an emergency!" North almost shouts on the other end of the line.

"I guess that means that I have to be there ASAP. Doesn't it?" Jack states with more than a little frustration in his voice.

"Yes," North replies.

"Fine." As he starts to put his clothes back on, Jack1 senses a portal opening behind him.

"Yo Jack. We've got to get to North's place," Danny says then looks around. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, but North decided to call and wake us up," Jack1 says, obviously pissed off, standing shirtless looking at his fellow guardian, Danny Phantom/Fenton, the guardian of individuality.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" he shouts. "And, what the fuck did you do?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jack says while putting on his black tank top. He shoots Danny a look that tells him not to wander into that territory.

"YOU DID NOT!" the halfa says after a few seconds of putting the pieces together.

"DON'T say a word to the rest of the guardians! ESPECIALLY NOT Bunny!" Jack1 says, face now redder than it was when he was getting banged by Jack2, as he gets closer to Danny trying to intimidate him.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" Danny shouts in surprise. "HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN?!"

Jack1 feels his face getting redder and turns his back to Danny. Jack2 puts on his jeans, which were on the floor next to the bed. He gets up and grabs Jack1's hoodie while walking over to him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks Danny while he hands Jack1 his hoodie.

"He's my teammate! I think it would be something that your team should know."

"It's NOT something that I remembered until last night!" Jack1 shouts when he turns around, his hoodie tied around his waist. "Danny, if I knew, I WOULD have told you. But you HAVE to remember that I don't remember everything that I was before the accident!"

"No. You GOT your memories BACK! You TOLD me, dumbass!" Danny shouts, now as angry as Jack1 was.

"I didn't get ALL of my memories back! Just the ones from the week leading up to the accident," Jack1 quietly says in a hurt voice. He runs through the portal crying, because he sees the Guardian of Complexity, his mother, on the other side.

He runs straight to her. When he reaches where she is, he wraps his arms around her and just cries with his face buried in her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him, knowing exactly what happened. She and all of the other guardians saw and heard what happened. Jack2 and Danny had followed him and the portal closed behind them.

Marina, Jack's mother scowls at Danny. Rapunzel punches him in the face for making Jack1 cry. Jeena and Twyla, Jack1's little sisters, use their powers of nature and darkness to hold Danny still so that Rapunzel can punch him.

"Leitha ho!" Marina shouts at the two girls in Elvish. It means "Release him".

"Nan' mankoi?" they say, also in Elvish. It means "But why".

"Because I said so," Marina replies in a stern tone. They did as they were told, and she turned her attention to her weeping son. "You okay?"

He shakes his head and asks, "Who is Danny to tell me what memories I got back when he wasn't even there? Why does he even care? It's none of his business. Right?'

"Utinu en' haba," she says sympathetically in Elvish, meaning "Son of mine", while rubbing soothing circles on his back. "He's just being his usual antagonistic self. Don't let him get in your head. He just wants to make you mad. You shouldn't let him get to you. Okay?"

"Okay," Jack1 says while he wipes tears from his face after taking a step back from his mother.

She places her hand on the side of his face, smiles, and says "It's a bad habit to allow people who want to hurt you or upset you get to you. Believe me. I've been down that road and it's not pleasant. If he bothers you, let me know. I'll straighten him out in a heartbeat. No one hurts my kid without at least getting scolded."

Bunny walks over and says, "So, you're gay." After he says that he laughs.

Jack1 hears that, starts to cry again, and flies out of the building.

"Jack!" She shout when he flies away. She turn to Bunny and shout, "You just HAD to mess with him, DIDN'T you?! He was CALMING DOWN! And YOU came over and upset him ALL OVER AGAIN! ¡Tú estas un DIABLO!"

"How was I supposed to know he would fly off?!" Bunny asked.

"HE'S A TEENAGER! Connect the dots," she says. She pulls out her cellphone and calls Pitch, Jack1's father.

"Hello," Pitch says on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Pitch. Jack ran off. Bunny was being Bunny and went too far," she said.

Pitch hangs up the phone. "Do you think he might try again?" Pitch asks, now standing right in front of her.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Please don't tell me that there's actually a chance of that happening again," Jack2 pleads.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Tooth asks, now frustrated and confused.

"Last time something this emotionally intense happened to him, Jack tried to commit suicide. He tried to slit his wrists. Last time Jeena and Jack stopped him, but that was before he knew he had powers. Then he was sitting in a tree with one of my daggers, now he could be anywhere." Marina is close to tears just recalling that memory. Telling the others as well is enough to make her cry.

"We'll find him. We will," Pitch reassures her as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

She just nods and wipes the tears off her face. Within a few minutes, they were all scattered across the globe looking for Jack1. Everyone is searching in every different direction. Marina is keeping a telepathic link between all of them open, so that if someone finds him they can tell the rest of them.

After a few hours, Pitch finds Jack in Antarctica, where they fought before. He calls everyone there. Right as he does that he gets closer to Jack1 and sees red on and around his hands, wrists, and a knife.

"Jack?" he calls but receives no answer. "Jack!" he shouts and runs over to him.

"Pitch?" Jack weakly asks. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I don't want to see you die," Pitch replies tears flowing down his face. He's holding Jack in his arms now, keeping him as close as he can.

Jack weakly laughs and says, "You hate me. You wouldn't care if I died."

"No, Jack. That's not true. You're my son. I would never hate you. I love you. I don't want you to die."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't think it was important at the time. I just thought it was important to keep you away from being a guardian. Now I see that that was the worst idea of my life. You are an amazing guardian, just like your mother. Please, don't die."

"I don't think I have a choice now. Really wish I did though," he says as his eyes close.

"Shit. Not again!" Marina shouted when she got over to them. "What happened?!"

"He slit his wrists again." Pitch says, still crying. Please tell me you can do something."

"I sure as hell can do something," she says as she reaches for the knife. "Battlefield blood transfusion. Good thing I'm his mom." With that said, she tears a long strip of cloth off her already boarder-line slutty skirt, tears that long strip in half, and slits her own wrist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tooth screeches as she and the other guardians arrived.

"Saving my son's life," Marina immediately shoots back. "It's called a battlefield blood transfusion. It's basically a blood transfusion using a method from before there was super advanced technology."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Merida questions. "Have you done this before?"  
"Have I done it before? That's like asking a human if they need air to breath. This is how I kept my twin alive when we were separated from our group in hostile territory and he had been lithely injured."

She pressed the wrist with the deepest incision to her own bleeding wrist. Using her free hand, she wrapped one of the strips of cloth around their wrists to hold them together. She took off her necklace and placed the large amulet to the inside of Jack1's elbow. She tied the other strip of cloth tightly around the amulet and his arm, cutting off the circulation to his bleeding wrist. This immediately slows the bleeding substantially.

"He'll be fine as long as we get him somewhere…" Marina starts to say, but is cut off by a bright flash of an icy blue light.


	3. Panic

**Sorry, short chapter. Please don't kill me.**

The light is coming FROM Jack1's body. It lasts only a few seconds. When the blinding light dissipates, a Nightmare appears, only it's not one of the usual Nightmares. This one is a unique icy blue. It's not made of dark sand either, but snow instead.

"Oh gods," Hiccup says in both surprise and fear of what just happened.

"Marina? What exactly IS that?" Sam asks. The Goth girl is standing next to her trying to get a closer look at what Marina did. She looks down at Marina and sees that she is not up to doing anything but getting her wounded son to a safe place so that she can properly heal him.

"I don't know if I should scan it or shoot it. Danny, what should I do?" says Tucker, seeing that his half human half ghost friend is also preoccupied with Jack1, as is about half of the rest of the group.

The only ones that aren't worried about Jack1, other than Tucker, Sam, and Hiccup, are the youngest of the group. They all passed out the second the Snow Nightmare showed up.

"DANI!" shouts Danny. He's by her side in seconds, holding her in his arms, gently shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Come on, wake up baby girl."

"What happened?" Sam asks, as frantic about what just happened to his daughter and Danny was. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's just asleep," Marina says as she opens her eyes. "Jeena and Twyla are out too. Calm down."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?!"Danny shouts at her. "The second that THING showed up, my daughter passed out! And now you're telling me to CALM DOWN?!"

"My daughters passed out too you know!" snouts Pitch. "You don't see me freaking out now do you?"

"He has a point Danny. We should all head back to the North Pole now though." North was right. We should go back.

"I've got this," Valerie says as she opens a portal to the North Pole. "You aren't the only one that can open portals, babe."

"Thanks Val," Danny says as he picks up his sleeping daughter.

"We've got those two," Hiccup says as he lifts Twyla and Jeena onto his dragon Toothless.

"You sure Toothless can handle that much weight? I mean, he's only use to one human on him, not three," Marina says.

"He's strong. Aren't you boy?" Hiccup pats Toothless and he gets a happy roar from his reptilian companion.

"Okay. Be careful kid."

With all that out of the way, everyone went through the portal that Valerie had opened for them.


End file.
